


Spider-Man and the Cop

by AnimeWhoLock



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor and Nines are brothers, Human AU, M/M, hank is connor and nines dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeWhoLock/pseuds/AnimeWhoLock
Summary: Gavin Reed, scientist, asshole, and your "friendly" neighborhood Spider-Man. Not that anybody knew about that last part, of course.Nines is a detective, stoic and reserved. Technically, he wasn't supposed to work with Spider-Man. But when a new drug comes out that causes extreme violence, he reluctantly does just that to find the source.------Spider-Man AU! This diverts from the Spider-Man story line quite a bit, so don't expect it to stay the same.





	1. Science, Bitch

Gavin was looking into a microscope, concentrating intently. Beeps sounded in the room from the computer, and the bright lights shone around him. He aligned different sets of lines, attempting to discern what the substance under the scope was. 

Doctor Otto had been trying to figure it out when he came in, and now he was left with the responsibility of it. He recalled the conversation, a groan leaving him. He _had_ come in to upgrade his suit, but instead, the Doc had called him over to help him. He was never one to turn down a challenge, so he immediately set to help him. After that, Doctor Otto said he had to get going. He realized that he had been played about an hour after that. Of course, helping the other scientist was his job, but for fucks sake, he was off the clock!

He looked at the bars in the microscope. A loud sigh escaped him, and he looked at the book next to him. He flipped through a few pages, and came across the spectrograph section. He began turning through it, hoping to find something to help him. He saw a material that looked similar, and then _that_ was what he had been missing. He grinned and quickly aligned them, and then spoke to himself.

"Polydimethylsiloxane... It feels pretty fucking close to skin, but I'm sure there's something better." He sighs, pulling away from the microscope. Stretching, he looks around the lab. With no windows, he couldn't exactly tell what time it was. He picked up his phone, and blanched. It read 4AM. "Ah, fuck." He ran a hand through his hair, and stood up, pulling away from the microscope.

He walked to the door, and then opened up his backpack. Otto wouldn't be back until about 9, so he should be fine. He thought about going home to sleep, but decided against it. He'd have to wake up in another 5 hours anyways, so he might as well go out. He stripped from his street clothes, and picked his suit out of the bag. "Ah, fuck. Really need to wash this thing." He puts it on, and then pulls the mask over his head.

"Alright, time for friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!"

* * *

After he had left the lab, he had decided to swing around, looking for crime. Surprisingly, it was a quiet night in New York. He had wondered if the Oscorp towers were down at first, but he checked to be sure. They were completely fine. He sat on a roof, looking at the street below. If there was nothing to help with, he wondered if he should head home. It was then that he heard the dispatch.

"Kidnapping reported in Hell's Kitchen, please respond." A female voice sounded, and he smirked.

"Fucking finally!" Hurriedly, Gavin launched himself off of the roof, shooting a web to hit a building. He swung hurriedly, knowing there was no time to waste. People below him pointed, and he heard somebody shout "I love you Spidey!" If he wasn't on his way to save somebody's ass, he'd probably take a photo with her. Maybe he'd swing by again later to see if he'd see her again.

He made it to the district, and perched on a street lamp. "Alright, I can predict where the kidnapper might've gone. Let's do this." He headed off, running up a building to get to the other side. He jumped once he reached the top, diving to get there faster. He hit the ground, and some bystanders fell.

He ran past them, and heard somebody yelling and beating on a trunk. There was a line of cars, and he tried to notice which one. Using his senses, he saw which one it was. He jumped at the car, and used his web to tear off the trunk. Gavin helped to pull the man out, patting his back.

"They were talking about a ransom, I thought I was gonna die!" He took a deep breath, and put his hands on his knees. He looked up to Gavin again, and then the man's eyes widened in horror. He hurriedly pointed behind the hero, "They're back!"

Gavin felt his spidey sense tingle, and he quickly moved the man out of the way as a bullet flew past them. "Get out of here!" He jumped up onto the lamp again as the victim ran off. "Woah! All this for me?"

He shot a web at one of the assailants, pinning him to the wall. Another came at him, and he hurriedly leaped up, before webbing the guy and bringing himself down to punch him. Just as he had thought that was all of them, more came from around the corner. Gavin groaned loudly, and jumped up again. "Why don't I get any reinforcements? Oh right, nobody likes me!"

He changed his web setting, throwing a web bomb. Four of them were caught, but there were still three left. Another bullet whizzed past him, and he webbed the gun out of the guy's hand. "You know, this would go a lot smoother if you stopped trying to shoot me!" He jumped at the guy, effectively knocking him out. 

He then webbed up one that was running at him, and threw him at the last one. "That's one way to get things done."

He texts Tina, the woman who runs the station. She was one of the few cops that liked him, and dealt with his Spider-Cop impression. "Yo, left you a present in Hell's Kitchen. Attempted kidnapping." He pressed send, and grinned under his mask. As he swung off, he failed to notice the man who had witnessed the whole thing, a stoic look present on his face.

The man's blue eyes shone in the light, and he approached the criminals, and called into the station. "Bring a bandwagon, there's too many guys to fit in my car."


	2. Nines meets Gavin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! Lack of motivation suuucks.

Nines groaned, running his hands over his face. He stared blankly at the monitor in front of him. He was filing a report of the incident that had happened the night before, in which a _certain_ vigilante had stepped in. He wasn't sure whether to be grateful, or annoyed. On one hand, if the man hadn't intervened, he probably would have had to use several bullets to stop the attack. On the other... he had _a lot_ of paperwork to fill out. But to be fair, he would've had a lot of paperwork to fill out anyways. Not that he cared about that, it was easier to pin the blame on Spider-Man.

God, he needed a fucking coffee. He'd get one from the break room, but God, that coffee machine was shit. Maybe he'd stop by the cafe a few blocks away. Did he have any cash on him? He looked through his jacket, and grabbed his wallet. _Two dollars..._ He groaned, and tilted his head back. He didn't like using his credit card, _especially_ on small things like coffee. Fuck it.

He looked around the presynct, trying to spot his brother. Although he was technically the younger of the two, nobody would know it by looking at them. The edges of his mouth slightly tipped up as he spotted him. The older of the two was chatting with the lieutenant, leaning on his desk. Nines stood from his terminal, shutting off the monitor, before walking over to the other. He tapped on his twin's shoulder, and the older turned towards him.

A smile crossed Connor's face at seeing his brother, and he nodded. "Give me a sec Hank, I'll be right back." He walked with Nines to the break room, and watched as Nines leaned on the counter.

"What's up?" The brown eyed one spoke first, and Nines sighed. "Can you cover for me while I get a coffee? I shouldn't be more than like, ten minutes." He looked at the clock. Connor shrugged. "Yeah, I don't see why not. Grab me a coffee while you're there."

The ends of the others mouth tipped up slightly. "Yeah, sure. Whatever. Two creams, two sugars?" Connor laughed, hitting his shoulder lightly. "You know me well."  


Nines started heading out of the presynct, and headed down the sidewalk.

* * *

Gavin stood in line in the coffee shop, waiting ~~impatiently~~ for his coffee. He messed with the phone in his hands, looking through instagram. A man bumps into him, and he turns around, ready to cuss him out. He stops though, because holy shit. This guy was hot. The man looks to him, and pauses for a moment.

"Oh, sorry. Did I run into you?" The man that stood behind him said, his silky voice resonating through Gavin's ears. The shorter of the two then spoke, coughing slightly. "Uh, yeah- I mean, fuck, no. Not like I mind. Fucking hell- I mean." He groans, and runs a hand through his hair. The other then chuckled, looking down at Gavin. 

"Sorry about running into you, then. I'm Nines." He put his hands in his pockets, and Gavin cleared his throat. "Uh- yeah. I'm Gavin." Nines paused for a moment, and thought. "Have I seen you somewhere..? You seem familiar." Before Gavin could respond, he spoke again. "Oh! You're one of the volunteers for FEAST, right? Think I saw you in the paper. That's so nice of you." Gavin smiles sheepishly, and nodded. He wasn't quite used to being complimented.

"Yeah, my aunt runs it. I like helping out the people there." He shrugs, and then turns when the cashier clears her throat. He looks to her, and orders. "A caramel frappe, thanks." He hands her the money, and steps to the side once she gives him his order. Nines follows with ordering his, foregoing the coffee for Connor. He'd get that later. "Hey, you planning on finishing the coffee in here? I don't have anywhere to get to." That was a complete lie, but Gavin didn't need to know that.

"Ah, no. I don't." That actually wasn't a lie. They both sat down in a booth, and Gavin took a sip of his frappe. "So, what do you do for a living?" Nines pulled out his badge, a small smirk on his face. "I'm a detective for the NYPD." Gavin nodded. "I'm a scientist. Work at Oscorp." 

Nines tilted his head. "I haven't heard of them. Do you work on anything in particular?"

Gavin knew he shouldn't be disappointed with that, since Oscorp wasn't well known. But he felt so, slightly. "I work with prosthetics." The detective across from him nodded, taking of sip of his coffee. "Say, are you free sometime?" Just as Gavin was about to reply, his phone started ringing. He wanted to ignore it, but as he looked, he saw who it was. _Fucking Tina._ He groaned, and pulled a napkin out, jotting his number on it. "Uh yeah, call me sometime. Sorry, this call is important." He then took off, leaving Nines baffled. He shrugged, and added the guys number to his phone. He'd text him later. 

Nines left the coffee shop, feeling as if he forgot something. He couldn't quite remember what, though. 

**Author's Note:**

> Big fucking oof. Got lazy at the ending, so hopefully next chapter will be better.


End file.
